Days
by faby-nan
Summary: "Ella había reído, desentonada y escandalosamente; él había sonreído como un niño pequeño". Regalo para MomolovesKai por el Intercambio Navideño de Proyecto 1-8.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC, semi UA (no toma en cuenta Tri), raro.

One-shot (?) escrito para _MomolovesKai_ con motivo del Intercambio Navideño del foro "Proyecto 1-8"

* * *

 ** _Parte uno: Ella_**

—Mamá, ¿cómo se conocieron papá y tú?—Aquella pregunta había descolocado a la mujer, su hijo era aún muy pequeño para pensar siquiera en el amor ¿cierto? Aunque ella misma hubiese pensado en él uno o dos años antes que su hijo, las chicas maduraban más rápido.

Los ojitos cafés y llenos de luz del pequeño la miraban expectantes, mientras en su carita se formaba una mezcla entre puchero y una expresión de travesura. Esa misma que en el padre del menor lograba despertar las mariposas en su estómago.

Recuperando un poco la compostura, guió al pequeño al sofá, sonriendo de medio lado y ahogando una que otra risita.

—Si de verdad quieres saber, te contaré la historia.

...

Conocer a alguien tan importante como lo es el amor de tu vida —según Jun Motomiya— tendría que ser uno de esos encuentros místicos en que los planetas parecen alinearse y suceden cosas inimaginables. A sus trece años de edad aquel encuentro le pareció tan poco importante que no volvió a pensar en él.

Nada fuera de lo común, sólo ella siendo obligada a asistir a uno de los partidos de su hermano menor—el elemento más joven de dicho equipo—. Y Daisuke, siendo una versión ligeramente más adorable y varias veces menos insoportable que años después, seguía siendo Daisuke. Por ello, a nadie le sorprendió que cayera al suelo, mientras todos lo rodeaban preocupados, porque había sido un incidente aparatoso. Ella misma estaba asustada.

El primero en reaccionar y brindar ayuda al pequeño había sido un chico apenas unos años más joven que ella y con el cabello más alborotado que hubiese visto jamás—fuera de su familia—, quien había tranquilizado al menor, cosa que sólo ella creía ser capaz de hacer, y evitado que llorara, ya que una vez Dai lloraba era imposible pararlo.

Al finalizar el partido, Jun se dirigió hacia el chico, con una punzada de enojo y algo de celos en su pecho, su hermano menor, o una versión más raspada —porque ese tipo de cosas eran comunes en un niño así— y con la nariz sangrante, era abrazado por su madre, en su rostro no había rastros de lágrimas pero si la sonrisa más brillante y enorme del mundo y no paraba de decir "Taichi esto, Taichi lo otro".

Esa mirada y esos ademanes solían ser sólo para ella. Siendo así y para la vergüenza de sus padres y enojo de su hermano comenzó a gritarle al otro. El muchacho de cabello castaño la miró sin decir nada, con una expresión que casi parecía la de un perrito apaleado.

No recordaba lo demás, sólo que —probablemente— aquella fue la primera vez que el mocoso de su hermano le riñó por algo.

Los siguientes años pasaron volando, ella se enamoró muchas veces y salió con chicos distintos, aunque casi nunca con buenos resultados. Sus caminos, aunque unidos de alguna forma por Daisuke, el digimundo y la adoración absurda —al menos en su opinión— de éste por el mayor, no se cruzaron otra vez. Ella se había dado por vencida con Yamato y, aunque todavía se consideraba su fan, se había vuelto —cuando menos— algo más realista y madura en ciertos aspectos.

Cuando menos todo lo madura que puede ser una persona a los diecinueve años y con un hermano en plena adolescencia y con los problemas más peculiares del mundo. Ciertamente —y no es como que ella se considerara dentro de la norma— los "niños elegidos" eran cuando menos extraños; un montón de bichos raros, con personalidades tan variadas que costaba entender el porqué eran amigos; aunado a esto, y a sus diferencias de edades, estaban los problemas típicos de cada etapa y, por supuesto, esa actitud de rechazo y aceptación que mostraban los demás ante la presencia de los digimon. Dichos seres eran y pintaban para ser el tema de debate al menos para los próximos diez años.

Un día, un veintidós de mayo —si queremos ser exactos—, Yagami Taichi apareció en su portal, algo magullado y con la ropa desordenada. Tenía el rostro pálido y temblaba de forma casi desesperante, lucía tan serio que casi lo confunde con otra persona, de no ser por la mata de cabello ligeramente rojizo y desordenado que sobresalía de su espalda. Mentiría al decir que no se había encontrado en una situación similar antes, pero jamás con ese chico —Jou o Yamato en alguna ocasión, una vez ambos y Ken llamando por teléfono todo el tiempo, eran casi parte de su día a día—; tampoco con que trajeran a su hermano a cuestas y dormido —porque quería pensar que lo estaba—, obviamente no venía a pedir que inventara una coartada para que el menor salvara a _quiénsabequémon_ de _noséquéamenaza_ ¿verdad?

Para su sorpresa el menor parecía intacto fuera de que parecía haber estado llorando a lágrima viva. No así el mayor, cuyas manos temblaban y su expresión resultaba mortalmente seria; tenía el labio ligeramente partido y un rastro de sangre cerca de la nariz. Aún cuando recostó a Daisuke en su cama su expresión se mantuvo estática y eso comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa; ella se preguntó por un momento, en cuántas ocasiones había estado en su casa para moverse con tanta soltura y familiaridad.

Una vez regresaron a la sala de estar, de nuevo en silencio, porque ninguno parecía renuente a hablar, giró buscando su mirada y ella se sintió pequeñita, había algo indescifrable en su mirada, algo viejo, lleno de duda y de terror, donde debía haber brillo y energía, picardía y calidez.

—Lo siento—y casi pudo haberlo creído en su imaginación; pero había visto sus labios moverse, aún si aquel hilo de voz encajaba poco con esa persona. La confusión debió ser evidente para el otro porque empezó a explicar enredándose con las palabras. De aquello lo único que alcanzó a entender fue el nombre de su hermano, una pelea y más disculpas.

No supo porque lo dijo, quizá por ella que se sentía embargada de pronto por aquella emoción, quizá por el más joven de ellos que parecía llevar un gran peso sobre sus hombros y casi no podía con él, tal vez por Taichi que estaba irreconocible. Se le antojó que era por la impotencia que había sentido tantas veces antes, por las veces en que sólo pudo confiar.

—Está bien tener miedo—. Y casi estuvo segura de verle los ojos acuosos antes de marcharse.

 _ **Parte dos: Él.**_

—¡Papá, papá! ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mamá?—sonrió con ternura al ver al pequeñín saltando de un lado a otro; últimamente preguntaba mucho aquello.

—No lo recuerdo—. La verdad no lo sabía—. El amor es así, a veces no sabes que está ahí.

…

 _"—Está bien tener miedo—."_

Aquellas palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Taichi, a sus diecisiete años, era consciente de que había cambiado y eso lo aterraba. Los demás parecían no notarlo, pero esas pequeñas diferencias seguían ahí, incomodándolo. Era la cosa más sencilla del mundo: una revisión de rutina, pasar el rato con sus digimon, una conversación con Daisuke para averiguar qué podía estar mal y llevarlo de regreso a casa. ¿Dónde se había torcido todo?

Lo sabía, de haber sido cualquier otro momento, de no haber cambiado, de ser incapaz de entender esas dos opiniones que se habían formado acerca de los digimon (a favor o en contra, siempre vistos como armas y no como amigos, como seres vivos), de estar menos lleno de dudas habría actuado como Daisuke.

No podía, simplemente no podía. Había sido incapaz de lanzarse a defender a la criatura moribunda que era abusada frente a sus ojos; inútilmente había dejado que el menor tratara de defenderla, aun cuando las señales eran claras; había reaccionado hasta que el ser se había disuelto en datos, hasta que había escuchado el alarido de dolor e ira del otro.

Y entonces se había metido en una pelea. Él y sólo él, porque al menos debía defender a alguien.

Y el menor había llorado, no como el joven de catorce años que era, sino como el niño de ocho que estaba en su equipo de fútbol. Había vertido su miedo y enojo en él, esa incertidumbre que él mismo sentía.

Esa tarde se encontró recorriendo el mismo camino que el día anterior, hasta aquella puerta, incapaz de llamar a ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, solo que estaba entumido y alguien le hablaba.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?—Si ella no hubiera llegado, probablemente lo hubiera hecho.

Los detalles después de eso eran confusos, sólo recordaba haberla seguido hasta un café y haber hablado por lo que parecieron horas, mientras ella le observaba en silencio hasta que estuvo tan oscuro que tuvieron que irse.

Y entonces le había besado la mejilla y él se había marchado sintiéndose más ligero que nunca.

 _ **Parte tres: Cosas perdidas.**_

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Cómo te enamoraste de papá?— Daisuke casi se ahoga cuando escuchó la pregunta de su sobrino y ella sólo pudo reír con deleite. Su hermano solía decir que quería que su ídolo formara parte de su familia, pero nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que fuera a hacerlo de esta manera.

…

A sus veintidós años eran pocas las cosas que la sorprendían, quizá porque estaba rodeada de gente impredecible o porque ella misma se consideraba así. Pero aquello logro hacerlo.

Aquella sonrisa y declaración le colorearon las mejillas de un tono carmín y se sintió como una chiquilla, esa que cantaba a todo pulmón en los conciertos de los Teenage Wolves, esa que corría por toda la casa persiguiendo cierto chiquillo revoltoso de no más de cinco años, esa que corría a abrazar a mamá y a su pancita.

—Voy a besarte—. Y lo había hecho, para después mirarla como siempre había esperado que lo hicieran. Como nunca había esperado que él lo hiciera.

Ella había reído, desentonada y escandalosamente; él había sonreído como un niño pequeño. Y habían arruinado su amistad de dos años —los dos de Taichi en la universidad—, pero habían encontrado eso que no sabían habían perdido.

…

— Así termina la historia—. Había declarado acariciando con su mano derecha la cabeza del niño que dormía recargado en su hombro, mientras con la izquierda cerraba el álbum de fotos.

—¿No vas a contarle del día más feliz de tu vida?— Con una sonrisa casi gatuna cuestionó la mujer, sentándose a su lado en el pequeño sofá. El hombre le respondió con un beso colocándole en su regazo.

—¿Cuál de ellos?

* * *

 **N/A:** De verdad lamento el retraso, me costó mucho terminarlo y se me atravesaron un montón de cosas. Estoy segura de que está OoC, pero espero se haya acercado al menos un poco a lo que querías. Ojalá te la hayas pasado de maravilla durante estos días y estés iniciando este año con energía.

Me encantó escribirte o al menos intentarlo :)


End file.
